Confucius Say
by hyper-chipmunk
Summary: Grissom ponders the contents of his fortune cookie. Just a little something to sway some of the angst of the season 7 finale which this is set after.


**A/N: Don't own any of the characters really. I just invite them over to play in my sandbox and then they go home to thier own mommies and daddies when we are done playing. But if anyone wants to give me Grissom i'd have no problems with that... **

* * *

**Confucius Say...**

Gil Grissom was a man of science, no longer a man of religion and never one of superstition. He didn't believe in absurd things like fortune tellers or psychics so why was it that he suddenly found the small piece of paper in his hand so fascinating? It was nothing extraordinary, plain white paper with blue writing just like so many he'd seen before but somehow this one was special, THIS one had meaning. The message on the slip of paper was simple "If you do not have a plan for your life, someone else will." Lucky numbers 16,25, 36, 5, 9, 3. When he flipped it over to the backside it informed him he could learn Chinese and offered the word for Bean Sprout. The words seemed trivial but after a minute of quiet pondering on his part, the truth of the message dawned on him full force.

It was the numbers that caught his attention first, randomly picked by a printer somewhere in a factory that mass produced thousands of fortunes everyday and thrown together for his finding. If he believed in fate he would have blamed it on that but he had stopped believing in fate around the same time he had stopped believing in God and that had been so many years ago it hardly seemed plausible.

16. The day of September that his love had been born into this world. He may not have been near her when it happened but his heart knew it the moment she took her first breath.

25. The age she had been that fateful day he had walked on to that stage and scanned the audience only to land on her face. Her gapped tooth grin had stolen his heart from the first time she flashed it his way and it had stunned him for a few seconds before he was able to start his lecture on Entomology's role in Forensics.

36. The number of years she will have walked the earth come September. A life filled with more hardships then either would like to admit to, a fact he works hard everyday to replace with happy memories and loving gestures.

5. The number of years she had waited for him to make up his mind to really let her into his heart. Possibly some of the worst of her life, spend alone in Las Vegas away from the job and people she had left in San Francisco when he had called and asked her to help him. The same number of years he had tortured himself with his indecision, constantly trying to keep her close and then pushing her away before she got too close.

9. The number of hours she had been missing from his life, trapped under a car in the desert because of a psychotic woman named Natalie Davis. She had been unconscious when they finally pulled her body from beneath the mangled car but she had never stopped fighting to stay alive and he loved her all the more for it.

3. The number of people that made up the little family they had made of themselves (not including Bruno the ever faithful boxer) and a rather important number to the latest addition. Little Alison Michelle Grissom had come into the world on the 3rd of March and had stolen both her parents' hearts the second she opened her baby blue eyes.

The message itself was not much of a fortune, more of a reminder of his life before Sara Sidle had graced him with her presence. Recalling previous years of his life he realized he had never _really_ had a plan for his own life, it had always revolved around other people. His youth was dedicated to the welfare of his deaf mother, his college years and so many afterward to the dead bodies of LA County. He had spent 30 years of his life before he even set foot in Las Vegas, the city that would consume his life until the fateful day he accepted an offer to speak at a seminar in San Francisco. The only plan he had ever had for his own life was his job.

Unbeknownst to him, it seemed that someone else had made their own plans for his life after that day and to his delight they involved a tall and very leggy brunette with a gap in her smile and a crack in her heart. He had been powerless against the unmistakable beauty of both her appearance and her mind and had prayed for a reason to always have her near him. Whoever had decided his life for him whether it was God or some other deity or supernatural force had answered his prayers and given him the chance to get Sara back after he had boarded that plane back to Vegas from San Francisco with the death of Holly Gribbs. His previous plan of being a workaholic for his entire life suddenly seemed less desirable and from that day on his life revolved around her and that was the only plan he had ever really needed or wanted to follow. Now it revolved around his girls, the two things in his life he loved more than anything else in the world, it seemed now it was they were the ones who had had plans for him all along.

The learning Chinese portion of his fortune seemed more like an after thought in his mind, life's funny way of playing a joke on him he supposed. How was he to know that it would be him that would drive Sara to be a vegetarian? If he had known at the time the lasting effects the decomposing pig would have on her he never would have let her stay by his side the whole time. He was still paying for it years later by eating tofu dogs and veggie burgers instead of steak and chicken, but if it meant keeping Sara happy he would eat bean sprouts for all eternity.

And that was how Sara found him on his day off, sitting on the couch with an empty container of vegetable lo mein in front of him on the coffee table and him staring blankly at his fortune, the cookie it had come from forgotten on the table next to his cup of coffee.

"Must be some fortune you got there" her voice startled him from his silent revelations and he lifted his head to see the woman he loved leaning on the frame of the door, little Ally resting on her shoulder as she watched him with a teasing smile on her face.

"It was quite the revelation actually, but not so important now that you're here." He answered her as he got up from the couch and made his way over to her dropping a kiss on his daughter's forehead before taking her sleeping form from her mother's arms and carrying her down the hall to her crib.

"So you know what they say about fortune cookie fortunes right?"

"That they are always wrong?" he questioned her with a look and a raised eyebrow as he made his way back to her side in the doorframe.

"No, whenever you read your fortune you have to add the words 'in bed' at the end… sometimes they are right you know." she threw back at him playfully circling her arms around his neck and whispering her reply in his ear before nibbling his ear lobe.

"Would you believe me if I said my fortune was 'Man with sleeping daughter have sudden urge to see woman he loves…..in bed' he added as an after thought wrapping his arms around her waist as Sara pulled her mouth away from his ear and he was able to catch her in a heated kiss that implied more than enough for her to push him down the hall towards their bedroom.

"Somehow….I doubt….that's what….it said….."she managed to gasp out between kisses and garments that were quickly being shed "But we'll just….pretend…Confucius had…the right idea…with this one…"

* * *

So there we go for my first ever attempt at GSR which i love so much. This story was inspired by my fortune that I got the last time I cracked open a cookie, I fudged the lucky numbers a bit but the rest is straight from my fortune. If you feel i did them justice or I could have done something better please leave me a review, I like the feedback so I know how i'm doing. Thanks a bunch for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it, if I hear from enough people i'll start working on another one. 


End file.
